EAW Empire
EAW Empire is a professional wrestling television program for Elite Answers Wrestling that currently airs live on Thursday nights on FX in the United States. The show exclusively features matches between the company's female Elitists. The show is a companion to EAW's three other brands, Voltage, Showdown, and Dynasty. While the women are technically inter-branded competitors and can appear across all forms of EAW programming, the brand was created with the intention of giving them their own niche to shine. History EAW's Women's division entered a period of never before seen prosperity beginning in 2015 and extending into 2016, with the creations of the Empress of Elite and Empire Cup accolades, the introduction of the Specialists Championship, and the premiere True Vixens. As such, they continued to be provided with more platforms to elevate their public profile. During an in-ring segment at Territorial Invasion 2016 prior to the second Empress of Elite finals, Hall of Famer Cleopatra returned to announce the conception of Empire. She also announced that she would serve as the brand's general manager. In early February 2017, it was announced that the brand would be getting its first supershow since the establishment of Empire, Malicious Intentions, which aired the following month. Another supershow, Terminus, aired on June 1, 2017. Manifest Destiny, a supershow which doubled as the brand's one-year anniversary show, took place on September 21, 2017. After running several successful supershows, Empire's first exclusive FPV, Bloodletter, was scheduled for December 9, 2017 and ultimately took place the following day on December 10. In 2018, the former Empire Cup was renamed the Iconic Cup. It was contested the first time at an eponymous supershow, the brand's fifth, on March 1, 2018. Production The Empire set that has been used since the program's inception is the same HD set that is utilized by the other EAW weekly shows. For the opening of the show, purple and pink pyrotechnics are used. Theme Music On-Air Personalities Authority Figures Commentators Ring Announcers Backstage Correspondents Referees Championships and Accomplishments Being that Empire ''is a Women's-centric program, it is considered the "home" show for both Women's exclusive belts contested in EAW, the Women's and Specialists Championships. In addition, the show features the winners of Empress of Elite and the Iconic Cup (formerly the Empire Cup and the Vixens Cup). The show was previously the home brand of the Vixens Championship, prior to it being retired in December 2016. '''Other Accomplishments' Broadcast In addition to broadcasts on FX in the United States, like the rest of EAW programming, Empire also airs internationally. Canada Empire airs at the same time in Canada that it does in the United States, and is on Sportsnet 360. Asia-Pacific, Africa, and the Middle East The series airs in Australia on Fox8. It also airs in Fiji on Sky Pacific and Sky Fiji. Empire airs in India, Pakistan, and Nepal on TEN Sports, and in Kenya on the Kenya Broadcast Corporation. In Malaysia, it is shown on TV3, in Malta on Melita Sports 1, in the Philippines on Fox, in Singapore on SuperSports, South Africa on e.tv, and Samoa on SBC. It airs across the Middle East and North Africa on OSN, and in Israel on Sport 5. Europe In the United Kingdom and Ireland, Empire airs on Sky Sports 3. In France, the series airs on AB1 and in Italy on Sky Sports 2. It is also shown in Germany on ProSieben MAXX. Latin America Empire airs live on Fox Sports Latinoamerica in Mexico and the rest of Central and South America. Online Streaming As is the case with other EAW weekly shows, supershows and free-per-views, all episodes of Empire are available on the EAW Network paid streaming service. Roster }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" | align="center" | |} Category:EAW } [[Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:2016 Category:Weekly shows [[|}